Midnight's regret and Tigerstar's journey
by verto strife
Summary: this is mostly about Tigerstar's journey but as you read along you will find some of Midnight's regrets that she has to live with for the rest of her life scourge i do not own all the rest of i have are mine and i rightfully own them im sorry about my other stories that you migth of liked i lost all my work on them and couldnt get the idea back hope you enjoy verto
1. Characters

**Midnights regrets & Tigerheart's journey**

Characters

**Bloodclan**

Midnight-black and white she-cat

Scourgekit- a black tom with one whit paw and ice blue eyes

Tigerkit – a dark brow tabby tom with light blue eyes

Whitekit – a pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Cherry jr kit – an orange ginger she-cat

Tiger – a beautiful sleek calico she-cat

Redblaze- a dark ginger tom with lime green eyes

Raven-black handsome tom with amber eyes

Bloodfang-ginger and sliver tom (dog like traits)

Silvermoon– a silver tom with amber eyes (dog like traits)

Tigerscar- tabby tom with 3 scars on his shoulder and amber eyes

**Windclan**

Tigerheart/Tigerstar – a light brown tabby tom with three scars across his face

Scarstar (bloodstorm) – a dark brown tabby tom with three scars across his face (a gray tabby tom with red crooked stripes and no scars anywhere)

Wildclaw – a massive gray tom

Ferntail – a brown she-cat with green eyes

**Sayianclan**

Darkstar-a handsome jet black tom with flame like designs on his paws and tail tip and deep dark blue eyes

Lightshadow- a gray tom

Streamheart-a gray she-cat

**Shadowclan **

Shadowolfstar – a massive she-wolf-cat

Darkfire – a handsome jet black tom with flame like designs on his paws and tail tip and deep dark blue eyes

**Loners**

Whiteclaw- pure white tom with ice blue eyes

Dust-a brown tom with brown eyes

Night-a jet black tom

**Kittypets**

Misty – a gray she-cat with blue eyes (once Bloodclan)

Fluffy – a big gray tabby tom who is very wise

**Starclan an****d darkforest**

Darkstar –

Night –

Spottedheart –

Scourge –

Whitekit –

Nightstream –

Dusk –

Dustpelt -

Prolog-the regret

It was a quite night except for a she-cat who had a mission from her father, that mission was to kill the leader of windclan Scarstar. Back at windclan Scarstar was out of camp at the edge of riverclan and windclan territories, morning for his love cherrystar all he had left was his last life ,his only son, and windclan, he still dint trust this she-cat his son was so madly in love with, he knew she wasn't from one of the clans.

"Who is she anyway and why does the sent seam so familiar but so far off" he asked himself

The she-cat waited quietly in the bush downwind as a big burst of wind blew over the hills, Scarstar smelled the scent and then suddenly he realized the why the sent was so familiar it was Bloodclan's sent

"Midnight I know your there, why would you not tell me you're a Bloodclan cat!" he hissed

"Because I thought you would stop me from coming to see my mate "she said standing up

"Mate? He's not you mate, at least not yet?" Scarstar hissed back

"Well I'm sorry he is and well I'm also sorry but I have my orders and I need to carry them out" Midnight said with no regret of what she was about to do

"What orders and by who?" Scarstar questioned

"Classified and by my father scourge" midnight hissed as she crouched down

"Scourge is your father!"Scarstar said surprised

"Yes, now die Scarstar "she said lunging at him

And they fought till midnight finally pined Scarstar down and took the killing bite but then Scarstar's fur changed from brown to gray and his black stripes turned red and his light blue eyes went red

"WA…What's going on?" midnight said, Scarstar growled and stood up

"Scarstar is that you?"Midnight asked

"Scarstar, who's that I'm bloodstorm"he said with a smile

Chapter 1 – the killing truth

The day afterward tigerheart woke up and went out for a walk then saw midnight limping up the hill with at cat coming after her

"Tigerheart, help me please!"Midnight shouted

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you till you pay for what you did to me!" the cat named bloodstorm shouted

"I did nothing to you "she screamed back, the cat jumped and closed in fast, tigerheart leaped at the cat and tackled him

"What did my mate do to you, cat!" tigerheart growled

"She killed me "he replied

"Then why are you alive, liar!"Tigerheart growled

"Tigerheart, don't son please don't you kill me, I'm just chasing her away from you, you're not save till she's away neither is the clan!"The cat shouted

"Who are you, what clan are you from and why do you know my name? "Tigerheart growled

"I'm bloodstorm; I'm from windclan and because you're my only son left science whitekit died!"Bloodstorm growled

"You are not my father or part of windclan, how do you know about my brother!" tigerheart said with tears in his eyes

"I am you father, I'm the leader and I was there" bloodstorm shouted

"I'm done with you; if you were a clan cat you would know Scarstar, my father is leader of windclan! You're a rouge and you attacked my mate" tigerheart growled, then took the killing bite bloodstorm went limp then changed back to Scarstar

"Thank you my son" Scarstar said as he faded away

"No what have I done, father? Don't go you still have one more life right…..right, dad I love you "tigerheart dropped Scarstar then dropped down and cried in his father's fur, midnight limped back to tigerheart

"Tigerheart I have something to tell you, come with me" midnight said quietly

"Not now midnight, you saw what I just did I killed him, I killed my father!" tigerheart shouted, Midnight dropped her head

" I'm Bloodclan and my order from my father was to kill the weakest clan leader and well that was your dad, so I'm sorry if your kits have my father's blood and mine, I'm not worthy of you or our kits" midnight cried and left in a hurry

"Midnight no… come back" tigerheart cried out after midnight

Chapter 2 – Why? But? An omen

Midnight ran back to Bloodclan and cried then she here'd her father

"What now father? "She said crudely

"Kill tigerheart he's too weak" scourge said

"No not him I'm not!"She shouted

"Fine then what shall be your punishment the darkforest, death to your kits, or one of your kits be evil and have a trust for blood "scourge said

"I still won't kill my mate go on and kill me and bring me to the darkforest with you or kill all my kits I still won't" midnight shouted

"Fine then 3 it is his name will be Scourgekit now kill him" scourge said

"But I have my punishment "midnight agued

"I never said you wouldn't have to kill him" scourge said then faded

Midnight cried then headed back to windclan

Tigerheart was looking everywhere for her he stopped and then cried

"Why starclan what did I do that was so bad!" tigerheart shouted out to the sky

The storm clouds came in and thunder and lighting, lighting struck right in front of tigerheart and left a starclan cat

"Son starclan is upset, because you and midnight killed a leader whose time wasn't yet to be, and that it was because of a promise that lasted even past death, of a daughter and father" Scarstar said

"But who" tigerheart asked

"My time is almost over but here blood runs deep and in new and old, life and death, blood, wind, sayin, star, shadow, and dark are the places to look now go my son" Scarstar said as another lighting strike landed right next to Scarstar and he disappeared with it

"Blood runs deep and in new and old, life and death, blood, wind, sayin, star, shadow, and dark are the places to look now? What did dad mean by that?" tigerheart asked himself midnight limped over to tigerheart

"Tigerheart, your goanna be a daddy soon" she said sadly

"Midnight …. What … soon?!" tigerheart said happily

Chapter 3 – the fake kill

"Midnight that's great and well I'm now leader of windclan so tomorrow I'm going to the moonpool to receive my 9 lives" Tigerheart said happily

"Tigerheart im so sorry but I kept a big secret from you for awhile im scourge's kin in fact his daughter I live in Bloodclan and I receive orders from my father in darkforest I don't want to put you in danger but I have to obey my dad's orders remember I love you with every ounce and I will make sure the kits know that their father was a great deputy and that he was the best dad they ever could have known" midnight said with tears falling from her cheeks

"what do you mean by that I will see them and I don't care if you are scourges daughter you are my mate forever and ever and you always have a choice" Tigerheart said pushing himself against her side

"I love you Tigerheart but I must obey or consequences are to be made" midnight said backing up and looked at tigerheart with the last tear coming down her face as she knew this would be the last time she would see him alive she crouched down

Tigerheart was confused then something from his starry father said flashed back to him _'Son starclan is upset, because you and midnight killed a leader whose time wasn't yet to be, and that it was because of a promise that lasted even past death, of a daughter and father' _he then reliesed that he was being punished for killing his father then midnight pounced into him Tigerheart's instincts kicked in and he fought back midnight and tigerheart wrestled violently clawing and biting at each other till midnight clawed tigerheart with a devastating blow to the face she left him to bleed out over the moorlands

Chapter 4 – visit to dad

Tigerheart woke up in a starry meadow and the cat the stood in front of him was his dad Scarstar

"Dad am I dead?" Tigerheart struggled to say

"No not like scourge and midnight believe but that's what you got to keep secret from her son" Scarstar said stepping closer

"Then why am I here?" Tigerheart said

"Son, this is you first death and It was an unfair death so you are being granted a choice do you want to join the ranks of starclan or bare a scar that will keep midnight away from you as long as she doesn't see that she's not controlled by her dad" Scarstar said with great confidence

"Well I want to lead your clan dad but I don't want to scare my mate away from me but windclan needs me" Tigerheart said with bravery showing in his eyes

"Thank you, son" Scarstar said touching noses with his son

Tigerheart felt the strength of lionclan, the rush of the wind against his face, the thrill of battle, the compassion of loved ones, and the burning will of protection as he came back to his body in windclan

Chapter 5 - windclan

The burning sun on his fur awoke him to see he was in the medicine cats den but it was so fogy he could barely make out anything around him

"Oh starclan your alive tigerheart can you hear me" said a gentle voice

"Yes I can hear you perfectly." Tigerheart said calmly

"Good can you see me?" the gentle voice said again

"Barely, but yes." Said tigerheart

"Well that's good news its ok you're in windclan camp in the medicine Cat den, ok" the voice said once again

"Thank you but I think im good now ok" tigerheart said sitting up then collapsing down

"You need to rest you're body's tired wait here I'll be back" said the voice as it faded away

"Well im confided right now, I guess the best thing I can do is sleep now" sighed Tigerheart getting comfortable in the moss

"Tigerheart, son wake up" said a low voice

Tigerheart's eyes shot open to see the starry meadow again

"Dad why am I here this time?" Tigerheart asked

"to be reminded of the omen we sent to you blood runs deep and in new and old, life and death, blood, wind, sayin, star, and dark are the places to look now" Scarstar said calmly as once again he faded away

Tigerheart woke up to see a rabbit at his paw's he then remembered what happened and sighed as he took a bite out of the rabbit

"Look who's finally awake" said a gray tom

"Hello wildclaw" Tigerheart said

"So do remember what happened at all?"Wildclaw said

"No wildclaw not at all, all I can remember is looking for my mate" Tigerheart lied

"Well we will find the cat that did this to you and they will be sorry for it" wildclaw said

"Im glade to have such loyal cats to look after" Tigerheart said

"So are you going to name who the new deputy is?"Wildclaw asked

"Well if ferntail allows me to go I will tell my decision to the clan I just hope starclan likes my decision" Tigerheart said

"So you already have a deputy picked out?" wildclaw asked

"Well yes I know most of the clan would agree with me."Tigerheart said

"So am I allowed to know?" wildclaw asked

"No, you will find out when I tell the clan wildclaw" tigerheart laughed

"Ok, well I'll just keep the patrols out and about for you" Wildclaw said over his shoulder

"Thank you wildclaw" Tigerheart said with a nod

Wildclaw left

Chapter 6 – the grave

Ferntail came in with some leaf wraps

"What do you got there ferntail?" Tigerheart asked

"Oh nothing, can you see well?"Ferntail asked looking at his face

"Yes, a lot, thanks" tigerheart said

"Well can you see the entrance?"Ferntail asked

"Yes I can see it perfectly" tigerheart said

"Well then stand up" ferntail said

Tigerheart stood up and starched and padded up to ferntail "I have been practicing you know" he said with a smirk

Then ferntail smiled and started towards the entrance to the medicine cat den with tigerheart close behind they walked slowly towards the entrance to the camp

"Where are we going?" tigerheart asked

"Well, you never fully got to say goodbye to your father" ferntail said with a slight sadness to her voice

"Oh right father, I forgot he died I wish he didn't, so have you found out who killed him" tigerheart asked already knowing the question he asked

"I know it's sad but we still haven't found out who did it" ferntail said

Chapter-7 secrets reviled

As they arrived at Scarstar's grave tigerheart sat next to his father's grave and tears came down his check as he reliesed where his father was buried right next to his mother and brother tigerheart sat and cried not even noticing ferntail's absences till she came back with a leaf wrap and two other warriors.

"Tigerheart, you need to go to moonpool to get your lives from starclan" ferntail said handing him the leaf wrap

"Right, I can't eat right" tigerheart said looking at the leaf wrap

"At least eat the herbs to give you strength for your journey" ferntail said pushing the herbs to him

"Ok I guess you know best" tigerheart said licking up the herbs

The warriors stood up and waited for tigerheart to join. tigerheart stood up and started over to the warriors as he saw that one of the warriors was wildclaw

"_I hope starclan doesn't tell him that he's the new deputy"_

But they continued on to moonpool calm and quite till they reached the moonpool tigerheart nodded and laid down the warriors did what tigerheart did, tigerheart sighed and touched the water with his nose and closed his eyes and so did the warriors

Tigerheart woke up in a starry form of the island and saw 8 starry cats standing in front of him

"Tigerheart are you ready?" said a starry cat

"Yes" tigerheart replied

Then a cat stood up and walked over to him

"Mother" tigerheart said

She touched noses with him and beating on feet and the need to protect fire burning feeling flooded him as he received his first live

"With this life I give to you my son the will and strength to protect the clan from danger as if you were all their mothers and they are your kits" she said turning back to her spot

Another cat stepped towered him, he dint recognize the cat but the cat touched his nose with tigerheart the feeling of wisdom and betrayed flashed trough Tigerheart's body

"With this life I give you wisdom to recognize betray in your clan and to know how to get rid of it "the cat said then stared into his eyes

"Who are you?" tigerheart asked the cat

"Your uncle dear tigerheart I was suppose to tell you a long time ago that you have another family till betray came and took my last life" the cat said then returned to his spot

Another cat came up he dint recognize this cat but still touched noses with it as scared flushed his body and then a calm but strong force came and removed the scared away and then it left and left and empty feeling

"With this live I give you the ability to have love even in the hardest times" the cat said then said "I am night one of your nephews tigerheart" then she sat down

"Thank you night" tigerheart said

Then another cat stood up and walked up and then touched noses with tigerheart the feeling this time was powerful the wind through his fur and bravery with wonderment

"With this life I give you strength and wonderment of the unknown" he said then said "I am dusk your unknown brother" then he sat down in his spot

Then another strange cat stood up and walked over to tigerheart and touched noses with him weakness and hurt filled him and almost made tigerheart drop down then strength flooded him same with the feeling of home but still some pain as if a thorn was in his heart

"With this life I give you the strength to always find home and reduce any pain that you may have to deal with" he said then shock himself and a slight jingle was hared" I may be a kittypet but im still a warrior im one of your fathers brothers I am dustpelt" then he went back to his spot

Another cat stepped forward once again this cat unknown to tigerheart touched nose's with him and tigerheart felt the cry of battle ,the rush of the fight, the unknown of night but the calmness of a stream that trickles slowly on a hot day

"With this life I give you the thrill of unknown battle but the calmness to keep you sane" she said "I am nightstream your mates long lost sister"

The next cat tigerheart did recognized it was his brother whitekit who was killed by sparrowfether

"Brother I have missed you" tigerheart said as whitekit touched nose's with him and instead of the warm innocence he was expecting it was the feeling of blood rushing through his body and a struggle to stay alive and pain that made tigerheart collapse to the ground with deep breathes

"with this life I give you the guts to survive any challenge you face" whitekit said as he stared into his brothers eyes with his eyes shining like a leaders after their clan has won a battle "I missed you to brother" whitekit said then returned to his spot

Then Scarstar stood up and walked over to tigerheart and touched noses and the thrill of battle the wind in his fur, compassion, wisdom and the rush of blood that wasn't his but all of the cats of windclan that he had to lead and protect

"With this life I give you the response that a leader must carry and the bravery to carry it on to the next leader" Scarstar said then sat down and then the starry meadow was engulfed in darkness and a cat appeared

"Tigerheart you have both forces with you and there is no where you can run from this it's in your fathers blood and in your and also in your kits and kin you can't escape your fate your last life is from me scourge" said the cat who came out of the shadows and touched nose with tigerheart

The feeling that tigerheart experienced was like no other endless pain flooded him and sorrow with strength that felt like he was going to explode when he felt compassion and happy, joy, blissful and proud with the arrogance backing it up then a cold feeling swept over and the rush of blood flowing and claws shredding fur and the feeling of a squirming cat go limp and the pride of victory rush through his body when a sharp pain made the sadness and the sorrow come back.

When scourge jerked away he looked like as his breath had been taken away from him

"With this life I give to you the name bloodheart and the name Tigerstar and bravery to get what you want and the arrogance to have it and even greater pride than any starclan cat could provide same with the compassion" scourge said looking at him with a kind like smile

"How could you have compassion greater than starclan cats" Tigerstar said

"Now is not the time to ask questions but remember you walk both rodes no matter what you will always be welcome in starclan or here and we both walk in your dreams" scourge said as he fade away

Tigerstar woke up to see his reflection in moonpool he saw that the scars that he was left with from his battle with midnight were exactly like his father

"So this is the scar that will frighten midnight, I wonder why" Tigerstar said to himself quietly

Tigerstar looked over to see the warriors that came with him were still asleep so he went for a walk.

Chapter 8 – the journey begins

As Tigerstar was walking he remembered the cats that were related to him and how scourge gave him his last life

"I have uncles and I have nephews that I never knew about but I don't think they were in windclan, my uncle had something around his neck but it wasn't a collar what did it have on it" he said to himself

Then he closed his eyes to try and remember what it was and the image was clear it had in it a symbol and on the other side it had words engraved in it that said sayianclan Tigerstar opened his eyes

"Sayianclan what could that be, I should ask the clan if they know anything about sayianclan" he said heading back to moonpool

When he got there the warriors were awake and ready to go back to the clan and they headed back in peace and quite

…..time passes….

When they reached the entrance the warriors went to the warriors den but Tigerstar walked up to the leaders den and sighed as he walk inside he could remember seeing his father in there sound asleep or talking to some warriors or the medicine cat and he sat in the moss which still had the scent of his father he laid down to sleep when the medicine cat came in

"Tigerstar, how are you?" ferntail said

"Fine ferntail, you?" Tigerstar said

"Fine, but you do know you have to name the deputy right?" ferntail said

"I know I have the cat in mind already thanks for the reminder ferntail I'll announce who it is at sunhigh ok" Tigerstar said

Ferntail nodded and left the den

Tigerstar stared at the entrance and then curled up and fell asleep

"Tigerstar its sunhigh" said a soft voice

"Um ok I'll be out in a little" Tigerstar replied

Tigerstar sat up and groomed himself to look nice just like his father did after he walked outside to see the cats of windclan sharing toungs Tigerstar jumped up on to the rock that judged out of the hill over the leaders den

"Cats of windclan gather under the judged rock for a meeting!" he said his voice echoing around the camp

The camp then flowed with cats which looked up to him as he looked down at them

"as you all know my father, our leader died and I have received my nine life from starclan so I am the new leader of windclan and its is time for me to name the new deputy of windclan" he said

All the cats looked around to try and figure out who it was

"The new deputy of windclan is…"Tigerstar said calmly cutting off for drama he could feel the anticipation from all the cats

"Wildclaw and I hope he will accept my offer" Tigerstar said looking at wildclaw

"I do" wildclaw shouted up to Tigerstar

"Then as leader of windclan I Tigerstar announce wildclaw as the new deputy of windclan" Tigerstar said out to the sky

All of the windclan cats shouted 'wildclaw' out across the camp after the cats disappeared into their dens or out to hunt

"Tigerstar!" shouted wildclaw

"Yes wildclaw what is it?" Tigerstar said calmly

"I know what you have to do and im glade to be there for you till you must come back" wildclaw said as he stared straight into Tigerstar eyes

"Did starclan tell you?" Tigerstar asked quietly

"yes and they said that I may have the lives of a leader once you have started out they also said to say to you to go as soon as you can" wildclaw said

"I was going to tell you that I was going to leave the clan for awhile and that I trust you will protect the clan I so dearly care for im going at moonrise please tell the clan that starclan sent a journey just for me to help me with my clan and that I must go alone" Tigerstar said

"Yes Tigerstar" wildclaw said nodding

"I will miss the clan but remember I will be back sometime starclan will guide my paw steps to where I must go" Tigerstar said then headed towards the medicine cat den

"I will Tigerstar, I will" wildclaw said quietly and head to the warriors den

"Ferntail are you here?" Tigerstar asked at the entrance to the den

"Yes what can I do for you Tigerstar?" ferntail said popping her head out from a craves

"Well I need some herbs" Tigerstar replied

"For your journey right" ferntail asked

"Yha I guess starclan told you" Tigerstar said

"Well of course I have to be ready ahead of time" ferntail said handing him a leaf wrap

"Thank you ferntail" Tigerstar said

"No problem now this leaf wrap will only work for two days so after it wears off you only have yourself and starclan" she said

"Thanks a whole bunch ferntail" Tigerstar said as he left to his den to sleep till moonhigh

The day went on as normal patrols came in and out but at moonhigh the camp was quite and Tigerstar sneaked across the clearing to the entrance

"Starclan protect them while im away" he said quietly then started out on the moorlands crossing hills and fields of land

"This will be the last time I see my territory for a long while"Tigerstar said looking out over the land and then looked towered to the uncharted lands

He ran across the thunder path and then started on his way to where ever he was suppose to go

"Let's see Blood runs deep and in new and old, life and death, blood, wind, sayin, star, shadow, and dark are the places to look now well they must mean clans right so sayianclan, Bloodclan, starclan, darkforest, and windclan are they places to look" Tigerstar said to himself at the edge of twoleg place

Chapter 9 – Bloodclan camp

"You're going to Bloodclan tom cat, I know exactly where that is" said a sweet voice

Tigerstar looked up to see a she-cat sitting on the fence

"What is your name and can you show me" Tigerstar asked the she-cat

"Oh my name I only tell after I know the name of another and yes I can but im wondering why are you going to that retread place?" she said quietly

"I am Tigerstar leader of windclan and I am looking for my lost family" Tigerstar said proudly

"Ok Tigerstar I am misty, and I will take you to Bloodclan fallow me" she said jumping down and walk slowly to a gap in the fence

Tigerstar nodded and fallowed the she-cat named misty but he saw a collar on her but it was different from a normal kittypets collar it had teeth on it

"Excuse me but why is your collar like that?" Tigerstar asked nicely

"Oh the reason it looks like this is because I use to live in Bloodclan till tiger took over with her other long lost sisters Scaredblood, bloodmoon, midnight and her brother's yang, Raven, Bloodfang, and Silvermoon" she said

"Midnight is Bloodclan leader sister wow that would explain why she was so hard to defeat" Tigerstar said

"Wait what, you have fought midnight!"Misty said turning a corner

"Well if you think that's a surprise she's my mate and she's going to have my kits" Tigerstar said with a smile

"Wow some lucky tom you are Tigerstar for midnight to take you as a mate" Misty said

"I know I am" Tigerstar said

"Wait we have to pass the black thunder" misty said

"Black thunder that's a big thunderpath" Tigerstar said

"You call it what you want I'll call it what I want" misty said then bolted across the thunderpath as quick as a leaf in strong winds

Tigerstar looked at big thunderpath and then wished for starclan to help him get across safely and he bolted across and made it safe and sound

"Nice for a clan cat" misty said with a purr

"Thank your not bad yourself" Tigerstar said

"Why wouldn't I" misty said turning another corner

"Halt who goes there" said a voice

"I have brought a clan cat and he needs to talk with tiger" misty said

Then the cat appeared out of the shadows it was a small, skinny, fierce looking, she-cat

"You better have a good reason to bring this clan cat here misty" said the she-cat

"I am here to speak with midnight's oldest sister" Tigerstar said

"How do you know midnight and how did you know about her sisters" growled the she-cat

"That is for me to know and you never to know she-cat" meowed Tigerstar with a smirk

"Tell her Tigerstar our she'll have our furs ripped off" misty said hesitatingly

"I take no orders from other cats misty" Tigerstar said

"Tigerstar why does that seem familiar in a way" the she-cat said

"There could only be one why you know that name, if you are a windclan cat or clan cat or even midnight's sister" Tigerstar said

"Im not any clan cat but windclan, yes I now I know how it sounds familiar, come Tigerstar but midnight is out right now" the she-cat said

"So who are you?" Tigerstar said

"Me, I am Scaredblood, tigers right hand sister" the she-cat said with pride

"So midnight told you about me" Tigerstar said

"Were sisters we tell everything to each other" Scaredblood said

"Oh hay please don't tell her im here" Tigerstar said uneasy

"Why not tell here?!" Scaredblood said confused

"Its leader stuff and I don't want to scare her off" Tigerstar said

"Nothing can scare her, you tom cat!" Scaredblood spat

"Just don't tell her not till I know that she knows more about herself" Tigerstar said

"Whatever tom, here's tigers den" Scaredblood said spinning around to leave Tigerstar there alone to face the clan leader

"Hello tiger are you there?" Tigerstar said shaking he knew if midnight could kill him so could tiger

"Who are you cat?" said a voice in a growl

"Im Tigerstar of windclan" Tigerstar said

"Windclan ah midnights mate im guessing I won't tell her that you were here I all ready know" said the voice

"So do you know why im here?" Tigerstar asked

"Yes, to reunite the family and I guess you're wondering, _how am I related to any Bloodclan cat except for midnight,_ right" said the voice as a sleek, beautiful calico she-cat slipped out from under the garbage can

"Yes can you tell me?" Tigerstar said fallowing the she-cats movements

"Well if you want to know I'll tell you, but only if you can put up a good fight" said the she-cat

"Challenge accepted, but what type of fighting?" Tigerstar asked the she-cat

"Dirty, the only way Bloodclan dose fight" the she-cat said with a smile

"When shall we start she-cat?" Tigerstar asked

"At sun high, till then you have to sleep outside of camp tom oh and if any cat here challenge you just say you're after tiger" said the she-cat

Tigerstar nodded and started off out of Bloodclan camp

Chapter 10 – the fight

When Tigerstar woke up there were cats all around him and he stood up to see they were just a tad bit smaller than him

"Who are you?" they all asked him

"I am Tigerstar of windclan" Tigerstar said

"Whoa a real clan cat, I've never seen one before" said some of the cats

"Tigerstar why is your name so wired?" said some other cats

"What's windclan?" said another group of cats

"What are you doing in the twoleg place?" said another group of cats

"Whoa whoa slow down young ones my name is mine and it's not wired it means im a leader, windclan are the swift and loyal runners of the moorlands, and im here to find another part of my family." Tigerstar said

"Ok break it up" said a voice

And all the cats backed away and let the cat trough

"Who are you and what do you want from Bloodclan?" asked the cat

"I just needed to talk to tiger and I have" said Tigerstar

"So why are you still here?" asked the cat

"Im going to fight her at sun high so she can tell me what I need to know and none of this is your business, cat" said Tigerstar

"Tiger's my mate so I have all right to know and if you hurt her I'll have you running back to where ever you came from cat" growled the cat

"Shur I doubt that" Tigerstar said

"Oh and that's only if you can even get a paw in before she has you pelt" the cat growled

"Oh im so scared" Tigerstar mocked

The cat just glared at Tigerstar then in a flash had Tigerstar pined against the wall

"I would be careful who you piss off, cat" said the cat

Just then a black cat walked up

"Redblaze you're already picking a fight with the new cat tisk, tisk you should have better manners than that" said the black cat

The cat named Redblaze let go of Tigerstar and walked away tail trashing back and forth

"Sorry about him, he's defensive when it comes to his mate but she is the same way, I don't know what im going to do with thoughts two" said the black cat

"Thanks' anyway you really saved me back there" said Tigerstar

"You're welcome, so what's your name?" asked the black cat

"I am Tigerstar leader of windclan, who are you?" asked Tigerstar

"I am Raven, one of Tiger's brother's so what does bring you to Bloodclan?" raven asked

"Im here on my business" Tigerstar said

Raven shrugged and then signaled with his tail for Tigerstar to fallow Tigerstar fallowed the strange cat to the ally just as Scaredblood came by with a black and white spotted she-cat with one white paw and a massive tabby tom with three scars on his shoulder all the cats looked at Tigerstar in discuss but nodded to raven and continued out on their way

"Who was that?" Tigerstar asked

"Oh the tom is Tigerscar he is one of our best warriors but I wouldn't talk to him if I were you he doesn't like new and unfamiliar cats to well live, and the one in the middle that's Scaredblood she just always in a permit bad mode, the spotted one is bloodmoon she is a good cat and a strong cat but more talented in herbs than anyone else so she's kind of our medicine cat" replied Raven

"I know Scaredblood she doesn't like me and I don't really like her" Tigerstar said

"Most cats say that at first but you just have to warm up to her and she's a different cat" Raven said

"Wait here don't talk to anyone till I come back" Raven said

Then raven poked his head under the trash can and was speaking to someone but Tigerstar couldn't tell who when something caught Tigerstar's eyes it was another cat who's pelt was silver but Tigerstar just looked back at raven who was coming back from talking to someone

"Ok Tigerstar fallow me" Raven said

"Who is that?"Tigerstar asked raven looking at the silver cat

"Oh that is Silvermoon he's probably waiting for Bloodfang to go hunt with" raven said

"Hay, that Redblaze I believe right" Tigerstar asked raven

"The cat I saved you from earlier this morning, what about him?" raven said

"Is he always like that?" Tigerstar asked

"No he's normally nicer but you probably got him after dealing with some rouge our something" raven said

"Ah so where are we going?" asked Tigerstar

"To meet tiger at Scourge's corner fighting grounds" raven said

"But it's not even sun high yet?" Tigerstar said

"Who said it was a short walk?" raven said

Chapter 11 – tiger vs. tiger

It was barely sun high when raven and Tigerstar turned the corner to come face to face with Tigerscar

"Is this tiger's challenger?" he asked raven

"Yes, is she ready?" raven asked

"Yes, she's in scourge corner" Tigerscar said

"here take him to the forest cats sides im going to talk to her real quick I'll be over there in a while" raven said leaving Tigerstar with Tigerscar

"Fallow me you scrap" Tigerscar said

Tigerstar fallowed the massive cat which he looked like an apprentice compared Tigerscar

"Which puny clan are you from?" Tigerscar asked

"Um w…wind….windclan" Tigerstar shuddered

"Ha you have no chance against tiger" Tigerscar laughed

"Well you shouldn't underestimate me" tigerheart said

"Here you are to stay till the fight starts" Tigerscar said then walked away

Tigerheart looked around to see blood splatters against the fence and to see cat bones laded out against the whole field it sent a shiver up Tigerstar's whole body would he be the next cat to be added to the sidelines?

"You ready Tigerstar?" said a cat

Tigerstar turned his head to see a black spotted she-cat

"As ready as I can be bloodmoon" Tigerstar said

"So I guess raven told you who I was, well good luck against my sister your goanna need it" she said with a smile

Tigerstar then heard a screech and he saw a black tom with white yang signs on his face and a necklace with a blue tear drop

"We are gathered here for the first leader vs. leader challenge if the leader of windclan can last a good 5 min he will have won but if he can't then he has lost and he must head back to his clan in defeat" said the cat

All the cats cheered as the cat then said

"We have in scourges corner tiger and in forest cat corner we have Tigerstar of windclan" said the cat

As all the cat's shouted out for Tiger this made Tigerstar's fur prick at the chance to prove himself to these cats

"The rules are stay in the ring or be disqualified" said the cat then he looked at tiger and Tigerstar

"Are we ready to fight!" the cat said

And there was uproar of shouts for the sideline cats

"Ready" the cat shouted

Tigerstar crouched down muscles relaxed

"Set" the cat shouted backing out of the arena

Tiger crouched and smiled with glee

"Fight!" the cat shouted

And tiger and Tigerstar lunched at each other Tigerstar wasn't expecting the knocking force of tiger as she pinned him down as they fell from the sky Tigerstar landed with a thud knocking the air out of him and tiger ranked his belly he cried out in pain then his warrior instincts kicked in and he clawed at tigers belly with his back legs and she got off and spun around quickly to face him as he hoped up the few short moments Tigerstar could see the glint in tigers eye out of pure energy that came from battle and Tigerstar then waved back and forth on his hunches his tail trashing and tigers eyes fallowed every movement and then she went side to side and hit each of Tigerstar's legs and he fell down on the ground and then tiger bit into his scruff pain shot through his body but he remembered this was not a fair fight it was a fight for life and then the thought of his brother dying before he could even feel the thrill of battle and imagined tiger as sparrowfether and fire appeared in his eyes and he jumped loosening tigers grip on his scruff and flipped over landed on her knocking the air out of her but she got up quickly and slashed out and Tigerstar then dodged and slid to the fence and jumped and held on and jumped down on tiger and then clawed her back then tiger rolled over and dug her claws into his belly and bit on his throat he cried out as tiger kept clawing ripping fur and flesh then Tigerstar fell limp playing dead the trick that saved him from death and tiger let go and got out from under him and put her paw on his back and the cats went wild then Tigerstar jumped up and pined her his claws at her throat and his back legs on hers he smiled and stared into her eyes which still had the fire that burnt deep down in her

"That's it! He's dead!" Tigerstar heard out from the crowed

"Time, Tigerstar won the challenge!" said the black cat with yang designs

Tigerstar got off tiger that jumped up and looked at Tigerstar

"Nice job Tigerstar you should teach me some of those moves" she said

Then Redblaze came and licked tiger on the cheek and stared at Tigerstar

"You were exhalent tiger I would not want to fight you for real" Tigerstar said

"You're lucky cat that raven and Silvermoon were holding me back or you wouldn't be here" Redblaze growled

"Hay Redblaze its ok im not hurt see" tiger said trying to calm Redblaze down some

"Yha I doubt she in as much pain as im in" said Tigerstar

Redblaze looked at tiger

"Im glade he dint hurt you tiger" Redblaze said wrapping his tail around hers

"um Redblaze right, im sorry if I did hurt her I won't be here long I just need to find some stuff out and I'll be gone you won't have to deal with me" Tigerstar said

Redblaze looked at him kindness in his eyes

"No im sorry we got off on the wrong paw I was just edgy because of some sayianclan cats trying to once again steal our pray, the nerves they have" Redblaze said

"Well nice to meet you Redblaze" Tigerstar said with a kind smile

"You to Tigerstar" Redblaze said

"Tigerstar come we must go somewhere to talk" tiger said

"Right"Tigerstar nodded

"Love you Redblaze I'll be right back ok" tiger said

Redblaze licked her on the cheek again and headed back to Bloodclan camp

Chapter 12 – Dustpelt

Tiger then tilted her head to show to fallow her and Tigerstar the fallowed they walked past many stores and corners and alleys to a big fence which tiger jumped to the top of and so did Tigerstar

"So our other family which has been split in so many ways which do you want to know first my brothers or my sisters?" tiger asked

"Your brothers" Tigerstar replied

"The closest or the distant ones?" tiger asked

"The closes ones" Tigerstar said

"The Bloodclan or other?" tiger asked

"The others" Tigerstar said

"Ok well there's only three other clan cats who are my brother Darkstar, Scarstar, and Scourge who do you want to know about?" tiger asked

"Well how about this darkstar" Tigerstar said

"Ok well he's not the part of the family im not as proud of but somehow you have to be" tiger said then jumped down from the fence

Tigerstar jumped down after her" why aren't you proud of him he made it to be a leader"

Tiger stopped and dropped her head "it's on how he got to be leader and how many know him as Darkfire"

Tigerstar stopped dead in his tracks "Darkfire you mean the shadowclan deputy?"

Tiger nodded "yes he pretends to be deputy when he really has hundreds of life's he can be killed repeatedly and come back easier than any normal leader that's because of his real clan" tiger looked up to the sky it fading into shaded of red fitting the moment

Tigerstar looked to red sky "what's his real clan?"

Tiger closed her eyes" sayianclan a clan you should fear because of their gifts from starclan or as they call it huntingclan and somehow there huntingclan is stronger than both darkforest and starclan combined"

That sent a chill up Tigerstar back _'stronger than starclan and darkforest combined' _"so what did darkstar do to become leader of sayianclan?" Tigerstar asked

Tiger looked over at Tigerstar" He killed his father in cold blood just after his father was warned about betrayal in his clan and of his other family in windclan"

Tigerstar dropped his head and cried a little but then asked "and how old was he?"

Tiger put her tail on his shoulder "he was only 4 moons old and this is what stared the whole crash of the friendly and kind clan into a more bloodthirsty than us and more powerful alliances" she said nudging him

Tigerstar then sat up strait and looked at tiger "what happened after his dad's death?"

Tiger than looked back at the sky "he grew older and then killed his mother in a fire"

Tigerstar looked to the sky "and then what happened after he killed his parents"

Tiger then closed her eyes again "he got a mate and as the kits were born his brother dustpelt had tried to uncover all his brothers evil deeds" tiger opened her eyes "and then he tried to kill his mate but he still doesn't know she has lost half of her fur and the skin has hardened so she calls herself lostdragon"

Tigerstar looked at tiger that still seemed to show no emotion what's so ever "Has anyone stood up to him since his brother did?"

Tiger shock her head "not since what happened to dustpelt"

Tigerstar then looked out to the forest that lay in front of them and he could have sworn that the brown cat that was named dustpelt was standing there with a deep gash in his chest bleeding out and coughing up blood and yelling out someone make the clan believe me as he fell life less to the ground Tigerstar stood up to race to his side but noticed that tiger saw nothing and was staring at him with confusion on her face

"What happened to his brother?" Tigerstar asked looking at the spot where he saw the cat die

"Darkstar challenged him knowing his brother was weaker than him and killed him with a blow to the chest and left him there to bleed and cry out in pain to the forest the empty forest" tiger said looking at Tigerstar

"Did dustpelt die here in this clearing?" Tigerstar asked walking over to the spot

Tiger nodded

Tigerstar laid down in the spot where dustpelt died and then looked to the sky_ 'im sorry you had to go like that and I thank you for the life you gave me you were a brave cat and should have died honorable instead of the way you did thank you dustpelt' _Tigerstar then stood up to be face to face with dustpelt who was smiling happily and had been freed from the twoleg collarthen dustpelt touched noses with Tigerstar

"No thank you for freeing me I died as a kittypet and now can die as a warrior I and grateful of you Tigerstar" Tigerstar then looked over at tiger who still dint show any emotion but he noticed the starry cat in her eyes

"This is dustpelt he granted me one of my life's and is grateful for helping us free him of the twoleg's" Tigerstar said looking at tiger then dustpelt stood up and walked to tiger

"Thank you tiger for helping freeing me, know that I will be watching over Bloodclan now and forever" dustpelt said

Tiger just looked at the starry cat and nodded "thank you dustpelt of sayianclan"

Then the starry cat disappeared into the night as the night sky came out

"We should head back to Bloodclan camp it's getting late" tiger said

"I think im going to sleep here tonight when you wake up come and wake me up if im not already awake" Tigerstar replied

Chapter 13 – The Hurt

As tiger jumped over the fence Tigerstar lied down where dustpelt had died and then looked up to the sky to see a star shining down on him and it seemed to wink at him and become the same brightness as the others Tigerstar smiled and winked back at the star and fell asleep

Tigerstar came into a clearing but not the same one as he had been it looked so different and then a cat came out of the cave the was off in the distances and then saw a cat come from the bushes and confront the cat that came from the cave which looked at the cat with a smile the other cat not returning it then a short moment after there was a screech and the cat that came from the cave fell dead Tigerstar burst from the bush and attacked the cat that just killed but he went through the cat and landed on the other side of the cat 'what's going on' thought Tigerstar as then he saw a rustle from the same bush he was at and the cat that killed the other looked at the bush and growled and raced after the sound when another cat came and looked at the dead body and started to cry and picked up the dead body and Tigerstar fallowed he tried to talk to the cat but the cat dint respond then he jumped in front of the cat but the cat walked strait thought him.

"Tigerstar wake up im here" said a voice

Tigerstar then opened his eyes to see tiger's paw

"Well I dint know you were such a hard sleeper" she joked then sat down

Tigerstar yawned and sat up

"So how was your sleep?" tiger asked

"Um… fine yours?" Tigerstar said still a little sleepy

"Good thanks for asking" tiger said

"So what is today's new family thing?" Tigerstar said

"Well I never finished on darkstar" tiger said

"One question how did he murder his father?" Tigerstar asked

"No one knows the clan still thinks it's a rouge that killed him" tiger replied

"Ok so we got to where he killed his brother" Tigerstar said

Tiger nodded remembering the previous day in the clearing "After his brothers defeat Darkfire came back to the clan victorious and he made some new codes to sayianclan which was when a kits 6th moon came they were to become a warrior in huntingclan's eyes by surviving without the clan's help and that there are different ranks in the clan elites, high-class, warriors, and low-class and it has remanded a solid hold on sayianclan and with his son coming in to deputy I doubt it's going to stop at darkstar" tiger sighed

Tigerstar sat up and then looked into the clearing and sighed "so about scourge who was he?"

Tiger sat up and looked a little more proud "scourge was the first Bloodclan leader and he was the one who brought down Tigerstar yes he was killed by firestar but while he was in Bloodclan he had multiple mates one was scareye who is Scaredblood and yang's mother another one was cloudedstrem which is midnights mother the other is starrynight which is bloodmoons mother there all sisters and brothers but from different mothers just like darkstar and Scarstar and scourge are all brothers just different mothers"

"Wow that's impressive, and who was scourge?" Tigerstar asked

"He was a very sad and hurt cat but no one knew that except for me and now you" tiger replied

"Why was he sad?" Tigerstar said

"his kithood wasn't the happiest even if he was a kittypet his siblings picked on him and he found a way into the forest and had a good time he came back the first time but when his sister said that the twoleg's would throw him in a river he ran away from home and he came face to face with pinestar, bluefur and Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw cut his ear and tore off his bell and that is why scourge wanted revenge on Tigerpaw who turned into Tigerclaw and into Tigerstar who came to have scourge help him get his revenge on firestar and the clans but scourge had other plans and killed Tigerstar" tiger said

"What was he like most of the time?" Tigerstar asked

"He was a kind hearted cat with a thorn in his heart which was only healed with hate and so he would be very aggressive at times and that is what cats feared the mean, aggressive and cold hearted cat who kills for the fun of it but when you actually joined the clan you could see the kind, warm hearted and helpful cat he really was and it was nice to be around but that was only half of the time he was nice and the other half he was mean" Tiger said

"Wow I never knew that he experienced so much and I never knew about his kits and well where do you come into this?" Tigerstar said

"I am scourges older sister" tiger said


	2. Prologue the regret

Prolog-the regret

It was a quite night except for a she-cat who had a mission from her father, that mission was to kill the leader of windclan Scarstar. Back at windclan Scarstar was out of camp at the edge of riverclan and windclan territories, morning for his love cherrystar all he had left was his last life ,his only son, and windclan, he still dint trust this she-cat his son was so madly in love with, he knew she wasn't from one of the clans.

"Who is she anyway and why does the sent seam so familiar but so far off" he asked himself

The she-cat waited quietly in the bush downwind as a big burst of wind blew over the hills, Scarstar smelled the scent and then suddenly he realized why the sent was so familiar it was Bloodclan's sent

"Midnight I know your there, why would you not tell me you're a Bloodclan cat!" he hissed

"Because I thought you would stop me from coming to see my mate "she said standing up

"Mate? He's not you mate, at least not yet?" Scarstar hissed back

"Well I'm sorry he is and well I'm also sorry but I have my orders and I need to carry them out" Midnight said with no regret of what she was about to do

"What orders and by who?" Scarstar questioned

"Classified and by my father, scourge" midnight hissed as she crouched down

"Scourge is your father!"Scarstar said surprised

"Yes, now die Scarstar "she said lunging at him

And they fought till midnight finally pined Scarstar down and took the killing bite but then Scarstar's fur changed from brown to gray and his black stripes turned red and his light blue eyes went red

"WA…What's going on?" midnight said, Scarstar growled and stood up

"Scarstar is that you?"Midnight asked

"Scarstar, who's that I'm bloodstorm"he said with a smile


	3. Chapter 1 the killing truth

Chapter 1 – the killing truth

The day afterward tigerheart woke up and went out for a walk then saw midnight limping up the hill with at cat coming after her

"Tigerheart, help me please!"Midnight shouted

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you till you pay for what you did to me!" the cat named bloodstorm shouted

"I did nothing to you "she screamed back, the cat jumped and closed in fast, tigerheart leaped at the cat and tackled him

"What did my mate do to you, cat!" tigerheart growled

"She killed me "he replied

"Then why are you alive, liar!"Tigerheart growled

"Tigerheart, don't son please don't you kill me, I'm just chasing her away from you, you're not save till she's away neither is the clan!"The cat shouted

"Who are you, what clan are you from and why do you know my name? "Tigerheart growled

"I'm bloodstorm; I'm from windclan and because you're my only son left science whitekit died!"Bloodstorm growled

"You are not my father or part of windclan, how do you know about my brother!" tigerheart said with tears in his eyes

"I am you father, I'm the leader and I was there" bloodstorm shouted

"I'm done with you; if you were a clan cat you would know Scarstar, my father is leader of windclan! You're a rouge and you attacked my mate" tigerheart growled, then took the killing bite bloodstorm went limp then changed back to Scarstar

"Thank you my son" Scarstar said as he faded away

"No what have I done, father? Don't go you still have one more life right…..right, dad I love you "tigerheart dropped Scarstar then dropped down and cried in his father's fur, midnight limped back to tigerheart

"Tigerheart I have something to tell you, come with me" midnight said quietly

"Not now midnight, you saw what I just did I killed him, I killed my father!" tigerheart shouted, Midnight dropped her head

" I'm Bloodclan and my order from my father was to kill the weakest clan leader and well that was your dad, so I'm sorry if your kits have my father's blood and mine, I'm not worthy of you or our kits" midnight cried and left in a hurry

"Midnight no… come back" tigerheart cried out after midnight


	4. Chapter 2 Why But An Oman?

Chapter 2 – Why? But? An omen

Midnight ran back to Bloodclan and cried then she here'd her father

"What now father? "She said crudely

"Kill tigerheart he's too weak" scourge said

"No not him I'm not!"She shouted

"Fine then what shall be your punishment the darkforest, death to your kits, or one of your kits be evil and have a trust for blood "scourge said

"I still won't kill my mate go on and kill me and bring me to the darkforest with you or kill all my kits I still won't" midnight shouted

"Fine then 3 it is his name will be Scourgekit now kill him" scourge said

"But I have my punishment "midnight agued

"I never said you wouldn't have to kill him" scourge said then faded

Midnight cried then headed back to windclan

Tigerheart was looking everywhere for her he stopped and then cried

"Why starclan what did I do that was so bad!" tigerheart shouted out to the sky

The storm clouds came in and thunder and lighting, lighting struck right in front of tigerheart and left a starclan cat

"Son starclan is upset, because you and midnight killed a leader whose time wasn't yet to be, and that it was because of a promise that lasted even past death, of a daughter and father" Scarstar said

"But who" tigerheart asked

"My time is almost over but here blood runs deep and in new and old, life and death, blood, wind, sayin, star, shadow, and dark are the places to look now go my son" Scarstar said as another lighting strike landed right next to Scarstar and he disappeared with it

"Blood runs deep and in new and old, life and death, blood, wind, sayin, star, shadow, and dark are the places to look now? What did dad mean by that?" tigerheart asked himself midnight limped over to tigerheart

"Tigerheart, your goanna be a daddy soon" she said sadly

"Midnight …. What … soon?!" tigerheart said happily


	5. Chapter 3 the fake kill

Chapter 3 – the fake kill

"Midnight that's great and well I'm now leader of windclan so tomorrow I'm going to the moonpool to receive my 9 lives" Tigerheart said happily

"Tigerheart im so sorry but I kept a big secret from you for awhile im scourge's kin in fact his daughter I live in Bloodclan and I receive orders from my father in darkforest I don't want to put you in danger but I have to obey my dad's orders remember I love you with every ounce and I will make sure the kits know that their father was a great deputy and that he was the best dad they ever could have known" midnight said with tears falling from her cheeks

"what do you mean by that I will see them and I don't care if you are scourges daughter you are my mate forever and ever and you always have a choice" Tigerheart said pushing himself against her side

"I love you Tigerheart but I must obey or consequences are to be made" midnight said backing up and looked at tigerheart with the last tear coming down her face as she knew this would be the last time she would see him alive she crouched down

Tigerheart was confused then something from his starry father said flashed back to him _'Son starclan is upset, because you and midnight killed a leader whose time wasn't yet to be, and that it was because of a promise that lasted even past death, of a daughter and father' _he then reliesed that he was being punished for killing his father then midnight pounced into him Tigerheart's instincts kicked in and he fought back midnight and tigerheart wrestled violently clawing and biting at each other till midnight clawed tigerheart with a devastating blow to the face she left him to bleed out over the moorlands


	6. Chapter 4 visit to dad

Chapter 4 – visit to dad

Tigerheart woke up in a starry meadow and the cat the stood in front of him was his dad Scarstar

"Dad am I dead?" Tigerheart struggled to say

"No not like scourge and midnight believe but that's what you got to keep secret from her son" Scarstar said stepping closer

"Then why am I here?" Tigerheart said

"Son, this is you first death and It was an unfair death so you are being granted a choice do you want to join the ranks of starclan or bare a scar that will keep midnight away from you as long as she doesn't see that she's not controlled by her dad" Scarstar said with great confidence

"Well I want to lead your clan dad but I don't want to scare my mate away from me but windclan needs me" Tigerheart said with bravery showing in his eyes

"Thank you, son" Scarstar said touching noses with his son

Tigerheart felt the strength of lionclan, the rush of the wind against his face, the thrill of battle, the compassion of loved ones, and the burning will of protection as he came back to his body in windclan


	7. Chapter 5 windclan

Chapter 5 - windclan

The burning sun on his fur awoke him to see he was in the medicine cats den but it was so fogy he could barely make out anything around him

"Oh starclan your alive tigerheart can you hear me" said a gentle voice

"Yes I can hear you perfectly." Tigerheart said calmly

"Good can you see me?" the gentle voice said again

"Barely, but yes." Said tigerheart

"Well that's good news its ok you're in windclan camp in the medicine Cat den, ok" the voice said once again

"Thank you but I think im good now ok" tigerheart said sitting up then collapsing down

"You need to rest you're body's tired wait here I'll be back" said the voice as it faded away

"Well im confided right now, I guess the best thing I can do is sleep now" sighed Tigerheart getting comfortable in the moss

"Tigerheart, son wake up" said a low voice

Tigerheart's eyes shot open to see the starry meadow again

"Dad why am I here this time?" Tigerheart asked

"to be reminded of the omen we sent to you blood runs deep and in new and old, life and death, blood, wind, sayin, star, and dark are the places to look now" Scarstar said calmly as once again he faded away

Tigerheart woke up to see a rabbit at his paw's he then remembered what happened and sighed as he took a bite out of the rabbit

"Look who's finally awake" said a gray tom

"Hello wildclaw" Tigerheart said

"So do remember what happened at all?"Wildclaw said

"No wildclaw not at all, all I can remember is looking for my mate" Tigerheart lied

"Well we will find the cat that did this to you and they will be sorry for it" wildclaw said

"Im glade to have such loyal cats to look after" Tigerheart said

"So are you going to name who the new deputy is?"Wildclaw asked

"Well if ferntail allows me to go I will tell my decision to the clan I just hope starclan likes my decision" Tigerheart said

"So you already have a deputy picked out?" wildclaw asked

"Well yes I know most of the clan would agree with me."Tigerheart said

"So am I allowed to know?" wildclaw asked

"No, you will find out when I tell the clan wildclaw" tigerheart laughed

"Ok, well I'll just keep the patrols out and about for you" Wildclaw said over his shoulder

"Thank you wildclaw" Tigerheart said with a nod

Wildclaw left


	8. Chapter 6 the grave

Chapter 6 – the grave

Ferntail came in with some leaf wraps

"What do you got there ferntail?" Tigerheart asked

"Oh nothing, can you see well?"Ferntail asked looking at his face

"Yes, a lot, thanks" tigerheart said

"Well can you see the entrance?"Ferntail asked

"Yes I can see it perfectly" tigerheart said

"Well then stand up" ferntail said

Tigerheart stood up and starched and padded up to ferntail "I have been practicing you know" he said with a smirk

Then ferntail smiled and started towards the entrance to the medicine cat den with tigerheart close behind they walked slowly towards the entrance to the camp

"Where are we going?" tigerheart asked

"Well, you never fully got to say goodbye to your father" ferntail said with a slight sadness to her voice

"Oh right father, I forgot he died I wish he didn't, so have you found out who killed him" tigerheart asked already knowing the question he asked

"I know it's sad but we still haven't found out who did it" ferntail said


	9. Chapter 7 secrets reviled

Chapter-7 secrets reviled

As they arrived at Scarstar's grave tigerheart sat next to his father's grave and tears came down his check as he reliesed where his father was buried right next to his mother and brother tigerheart sat and cried not even noticing ferntail's absences till she came back with a leaf wrap and two other warriors.

"Tigerheart, you need to go to moonpool to get your lives from starclan" ferntail said handing him the leaf wrap

"Right, I can't eat right" tigerheart said looking at the leaf wrap

"At least eat the herbs to give you strength for your journey" ferntail said pushing the herbs to him

"Ok I guess you know best" tigerheart said licking up the herbs

The warriors stood up and waited for tigerheart to join. tigerheart stood up and started over to the warriors as he saw that one of the warriors was wildclaw

"_I hope starclan doesn't tell him that he's the new deputy"_

But they continued on to moonpool calm and quite till they reached the moonpool tigerheart nodded and laid down the warriors did what tigerheart did, tigerheart sighed and touched the water with his nose and closed his eyes and so did the warriors

Tigerheart woke up in a starry form of the island and saw 8 starry cats standing in front of him

"Tigerheart are you ready?" said a starry cat

"Yes" tigerheart replied

Then a cat stood up and walked over to him

"Mother" tigerheart said

She touched noses with him and beating on feet and the need to protect fire burning feeling flooded him as he received his first live

"With this life I give to you my son the will and strength to protect the clan from danger as if you were all their mothers and they are your kits" she said turning back to her spot

Another cat stepped towered him, he dint recognize the cat but the cat touched his nose with tigerheart the feeling of wisdom and betrayed flashed trough Tigerheart's body

"With this life I give you wisdom to recognize betray in your clan and to know how to get rid of it "the cat said then stared into his eyes

"Who are you?" tigerheart asked the cat

"Your uncle dear tigerheart I was suppose to tell you a long time ago that you have another family till betray came and took my last life" the cat said then returned to his spot

Another cat came up he dint recognize this cat but still touched noses with it as scared flushed his body and then a calm but strong force came and removed the scared away and then it left and left and empty feeling

"With this live I give you the ability to have love even in the hardest times" the cat said then said "I am night one of your nephews tigerheart" then she sat down

"Thank you night" tigerheart said

Then another cat stood up and walked up and then touched noses with tigerheart the feeling this time was powerful the wind through his fur and bravery with wonderment

"With this life I give you strength and wonderment of the unknown" he said then said "I am dusk your unknown brother" then he sat down in his spot

Then another strange cat stood up and walked over to tigerheart and touched noses with him weakness and hurt filled him and almost made tigerheart drop down then strength flooded him same with the feeling of home but still some pain as if a thorn was in his heart

"With this life I give you the strength to always find home and reduce any pain that you may have to deal with" he said then shock himself and a slight jingle was hared" I may be a kittypet but im still a warrior im one of your fathers brothers I am dustpelt" then he went back to his spot

Another cat stepped forward once again this cat unknown to tigerheart touched nose's with him and tigerheart felt the cry of battle ,the rush of the fight, the unknown of night but the calmness of a stream that trickles slowly on a hot day

"With this life I give you the thrill of unknown battle but the calmness to keep you sane" she said "I am nightstream your mates long lost sister"

The next cat tigerheart did recognized it was his brother whitekit who was killed by sparrowfether

"Brother I have missed you" tigerheart said as whitekit touched nose's with him and instead of the warm innocence he was expecting it was the feeling of blood rushing through his body and a struggle to stay alive and pain that made tigerheart collapse to the ground with deep breathes

"with this life I give you the guts to survive any challenge you face" whitekit said as he stared into his brothers eyes with his eyes shining like a leaders after their clan has won a battle "I missed you to brother" whitekit said then returned to his spot

Then Scarstar stood up and walked over to tigerheart and touched noses and the thrill of battle the wind in his fur, compassion, wisdom and the rush of blood that wasn't his but all of the cats of windclan that he had to lead and protect

"With this life I give you the response that a leader must carry and the bravery to carry it on to the next leader" Scarstar said then sat down and then the starry meadow was engulfed in darkness and a cat appeared

"Tigerheart you have both forces with you and there is no where you can run from this it's in your fathers blood and in your and also in your kits and kin you can't escape your fate your last life is from me scourge" said the cat who came out of the shadows and touched nose with tigerheart

The feeling that tigerheart experienced was like no other endless pain flooded him and sorrow with strength that felt like he was going to explode when he felt compassion and happy, joy, blissful and proud with the arrogance backing it up then a cold feeling swept over and the rush of blood flowing and claws shredding fur and the feeling of a squirming cat go limp and the pride of victory rush through his body when a sharp pain made the sadness and the sorrow come back.

When scourge jerked away he looked like as his breath had been taken away from him

"With this life I give to you the name bloodheart and the name Tigerstar and bravery to get what you want and the arrogance to have it and even greater pride than any starclan cat could provide same with the compassion" scourge said looking at him with a kind like smile

"How could you have compassion greater than starclan cats" Tigerstar said

"Now is not the time to ask questions but remember you walk both rodes no matter what you will always be welcome in starclan or here and we both walk in your dreams" scourge said as he fade away

Tigerstar woke up to see his reflection in moonpool he saw that the scars that he was left with from his battle with midnight were exactly like his father

"So this is the scar that will frighten midnight, I wonder why" Tigerstar said to himself quietly

Tigerstar looked over to see the warriors that came with him were still asleep so he went for a walk.


	10. Chapter 8 the journey begins

Chapter 8 – the journey begins

As Tigerstar was walking he remembered the cats that were related to him and how scourge gave him his last life

"I have uncles and I have nephews that I never knew about but I don't think they were in windclan, my uncle had something around his neck but it wasn't a collar what did it have on it" he said to himself

Then he closed his eyes to try and remember what it was and the image was clear it had in it a symbol and on the other side it had words engraved in it that said sayianclan Tigerstar opened his eyes

"Sayianclan what could that be, I should ask the clan if they know anything about sayianclan" he said heading back to moonpool

When he got there the warriors were awake and ready to go back to the clan and they headed back in peace and quite

…..time passes….

When they reached the entrance the warriors went to the warriors den but Tigerstar walked up to the leaders den and sighed as he walk inside he could remember seeing his father in there sound asleep or talking to some warriors or the medicine cat and he sat in the moss which still had the scent of his father he laid down to sleep when the medicine cat came in

"Tigerstar, how are you?" ferntail said

"Fine ferntail, you?" Tigerstar said

"Fine, but you do know you have to name the deputy right?" ferntail said

"I know I have the cat in mind already thanks for the reminder ferntail I'll announce who it is at sunhigh ok" Tigerstar said

Ferntail nodded and left the den

Tigerstar stared at the entrance and then curled up and fell asleep

"Tigerstar its sunhigh" said a soft voice

"Um ok I'll be out in a little" Tigerstar replied

Tigerstar sat up and groomed himself to look nice just like his father did after he walked outside to see the cats of windclan sharing toungs Tigerstar jumped up on to the rock that judged out of the hill over the leaders den

"Cats of windclan gather under the judged rock for a meeting!" he said his voice echoing around the camp

The camp then flowed with cats which looked up to him as he looked down at them

"as you all know my father, our leader died and I have received my nine life from starclan so I am the new leader of windclan and its is time for me to name the new deputy of windclan" he said

All the cats looked around to try and figure out who it was

"The new deputy of windclan is…"Tigerstar said calmly cutting off for drama he could feel the anticipation from all the cats

"Wildclaw and I hope he will accept my offer" Tigerstar said looking at wildclaw

"I do" wildclaw shouted up to Tigerstar

"Then as leader of windclan I Tigerstar announce wildclaw as the new deputy of windclan" Tigerstar said out to the sky

All of the windclan cats shouted 'wildclaw' out across the camp after the cats disappeared into their dens or out to hunt

"Tigerstar!" shouted wildclaw

"Yes wildclaw what is it?" Tigerstar said calmly

"I know what you have to do and im glade to be there for you till you must come back" wildclaw said as he stared straight into Tigerstar eyes

"Did starclan tell you?" Tigerstar asked quietly

"yes and they said that I may have the lives of a leader once you have started out they also said to say to you to go as soon as you can" wildclaw said

"I was going to tell you that I was going to leave the clan for awhile and that I trust you will protect the clan I so dearly care for im going at moonrise please tell the clan that starclan sent a journey just for me to help me with my clan and that I must go alone" Tigerstar said

"Yes Tigerstar" wildclaw said nodding

"I will miss the clan but remember I will be back sometime starclan will guide my paw steps to where I must go" Tigerstar said then headed towards the medicine cat den

"I will Tigerstar, I will" wildclaw said quietly and head to the warriors den

"Ferntail are you here?" Tigerstar asked at the entrance to the den

"Yes what can I do for you Tigerstar?" ferntail said popping her head out from a craves

"Well I need some herbs" Tigerstar replied

"For your journey right" ferntail asked

"Yha I guess starclan told you" Tigerstar said

"Well of course I have to be ready ahead of time" ferntail said handing him a leaf wrap

"Thank you ferntail" Tigerstar said

"No problem now this leaf wrap will only work for two days so after it wears off you only have yourself and starclan" she said

"Thanks a whole bunch ferntail" Tigerstar said as he left to his den to sleep till moonhigh

The day went on as normal patrols came in and out but at moonhigh the camp was quite and Tigerstar sneaked across the clearing to the entrance

"Starclan protect them while im away" he said quietly then started out on the moorlands crossing hills and fields of land

"This will be the last time I see my territory for a long while"Tigerstar said looking out over the land and then looked towered to the uncharted lands

He ran across the thunder path and then started on his way to where ever he was suppose to go

"Let's see Blood runs deep and in new and old, life and death, blood, wind, sayin, star, shadow, and dark are the places to look now well they must mean clans right so sayianclan, Bloodclan, starclan, darkforest, and windclan are they places to look" Tigerstar said to himself at the edge of twoleg place


	11. Chapter 9 bloodclan camp

Chapter 9 – Bloodclan camp

"You're going to Bloodclan tom cat, I know exactly where that is" said a sweet voice

Tigerstar looked up to see a she-cat sitting on the fence

"What is your name and can you show me" Tigerstar asked the she-cat

"Oh my name I only tell after I know the name of another and yes I can but im wondering why are you going to that retread place?" she said quietly

"I am Tigerstar leader of windclan and I am looking for my lost family" Tigerstar said proudly

"Ok Tigerstar I am misty, and I will take you to Bloodclan fallow me" she said jumping down and walk slowly to a gap in the fence

Tigerstar nodded and fallowed the she-cat named misty but he saw a collar on her but it was different from a normal kittypets collar it had teeth on it

"Excuse me but why is your collar like that?" Tigerstar asked nicely

"Oh the reason it looks like this is because I use to live in Bloodclan till tiger took over with her other long lost sisters Scaredblood, bloodmoon, midnight and her brother's yang, Raven, Bloodfang, and Silvermoon" she said

"Midnight is Bloodclan leader sister wow that would explain why she was so hard to defeat" Tigerstar said

"Wait what, you have fought midnight!"Misty said turning a corner

"Well if you think that's a surprise she's my mate and she's going to have my kits" Tigerstar said with a smile

"Wow some lucky tom you are Tigerstar for midnight to take you as a mate" Misty said

"I know I am" Tigerstar said

"Wait we have to pass the black thunder" misty said

"Black thunder that's a big thunderpath" Tigerstar said

"You call it what you want I'll call it what I want" misty said then bolted across the thunderpath as quick as a leaf in strong winds

Tigerstar looked at big thunderpath and then wished for starclan to help him get across safely and he bolted across and made it safe and sound

"Nice for a clan cat" misty said with a purr

"Thank your not bad yourself" Tigerstar said

"Why wouldn't I" misty said turning another corner

"Halt who goes there" said a voice

"I have brought a clan cat and he needs to talk with tiger" misty said

Then the cat appeared out of the shadows it was a small, skinny, fierce looking, she-cat

"You better have a good reason to bring this clan cat here misty" said the she-cat

"I am here to speak with midnight's oldest sister" Tigerstar said

"How do you know midnight and how did you know about her sisters" growled the she-cat

"That is for me to know and you never to know she-cat" meowed Tigerstar with a smirk

"Tell her Tigerstar our she'll have our furs ripped off" misty said hesitatingly

"I take no orders from other cats misty" Tigerstar said

"Tigerstar why does that seem familiar in a way" the she-cat said

"There could only be one why you know that name, if you are a windclan cat or clan cat or even midnight's sister" Tigerstar said

"Im not any clan cat but windclan, yes I now I know how it sounds familiar, come Tigerstar but midnight is out right now" the she-cat said

"So who are you?" Tigerstar said

"Me, I am Scaredblood, tigers right hand sister" the she-cat said with pride

"So midnight told you about me" Tigerstar said

"Were sisters we tell everything to each other" Scaredblood said

"Oh hay please don't tell her im here" Tigerstar said uneasy

"Why not tell here?!" Scaredblood said confused

"Its leader stuff and I don't want to scare her off" Tigerstar said

"Nothing can scare her, you tom cat!" Scaredblood spat

"Just don't tell her not till I know that she knows more about herself" Tigerstar said

"Whatever tom, here's tigers den" Scaredblood said spinning around to leave Tigerstar there alone to face the clan leader

"Hello tiger are you there?" Tigerstar said shaking he knew if midnight could kill him so could tiger

"Who are you cat?" said a voice in a growl

"Im Tigerstar of windclan" Tigerstar said

"Windclan ah midnights mate im guessing I won't tell her that you were here I all ready know" said the voice

"So do you know why im here?" Tigerstar asked

"Yes, to reunite the family and I guess you're wondering, _how am I related to any Bloodclan cat except for midnight,_ right" said the voice as a sleek, beautiful calico she-cat slipped out from under the garbage can

"Yes can you tell me?" Tigerstar said fallowing the she-cats movements

"Well if you want to know I'll tell you, but only if you can put up a good fight" said the she-cat

"Challenge accepted, but what type of fighting?" Tigerstar asked the she-cat

"Dirty, the only way Bloodclan dose fight" the she-cat said with a smile

"When shall we start she-cat?" Tigerstar asked

"At sun high, till then you have to sleep outside of camp tom oh and if any cat here challenge you just say you're after tiger" said the she-cat

Tigerstar nodded and started off out of Bloodclan camp


	12. Chapter 10 the fight

Chapter 10 – the fight

When Tigerstar woke up there were cats all around him and he stood up to see they were just a tad bit smaller than him

"Who are you?" they all asked him

"I am Tigerstar of windclan" Tigerstar said

"Whoa a real clan cat, I've never seen one before" said some of the cats

"Tigerstar why is your name so wired?" said some other cats

"What's windclan?" said another group of cats

"What are you doing in the twoleg place?" said another group of cats

"Whoa whoa slow down young ones my name is mine and it's not wired it means im a leader, windclan are the swift and loyal runners of the moorlands, and im here to find another part of my family." Tigerstar said

"Ok break it up" said a voice

And all the cats backed away and let the cat trough

"Who are you and what do you want from Bloodclan?" asked the cat

"I just needed to talk to tiger and I have" said Tigerstar

"So why are you still here?" asked the cat

"Im going to fight her at sun high so she can tell me what I need to know and none of this is your business, cat" said Tigerstar

"Tiger's my mate so I have all right to know and if you hurt her I'll have you running back to where ever you came from cat" growled the cat

"Shur I doubt that" Tigerstar said

"Oh and that's only if you can even get a paw in before she has you pelt" the cat growled

"Oh im so scared" Tigerstar mocked

The cat just glared at Tigerstar then in a flash had Tigerstar pined against the wall

"I would be careful who you piss off, cat" said the cat

Just then a black cat walked up

"Redblaze you're already picking a fight with the new cat tisk, tisk you should have better manners than that" said the black cat

The cat named Redblaze let go of Tigerstar and walked away tail trashing back and forth

"Sorry about him, he's defensive when it comes to his mate but she is the same way, I don't know what im going to do with thoughts two" said the black cat

"Thanks' anyway you really saved me back there" said Tigerstar

"You're welcome, so what's your name?" asked the black cat

"I am Tigerstar leader of windclan, who are you?" asked Tigerstar

"I am Raven, one of Tiger's brother's so what does bring you to Bloodclan?" raven asked

"Im here on my business" Tigerstar said

Raven shrugged and then signaled with his tail for Tigerstar to fallow Tigerstar fallowed the strange cat to the ally just as Scaredblood came by with a black and white spotted she-cat with one white paw and a massive tabby tom with three scars on his shoulder all the cats looked at Tigerstar in discuss but nodded to raven and continued out on their way

"Who was that?" Tigerstar asked

"Oh the tom is Tigerscar he is one of our best warriors but I wouldn't talk to him if I were you he doesn't like new and unfamiliar cats to well live, and the one in the middle that's Scaredblood she just always in a permit bad mode, the spotted one is bloodmoon she is a good cat and a strong cat but more talented in herbs than anyone else so she's kind of our medicine cat" replied Raven

"I know Scaredblood she doesn't like me and I don't really like her" Tigerstar said

"Most cats say that at first but you just have to warm up to her and she's a different cat" Raven said

"Wait here don't talk to anyone till I come back" Raven said

Then raven poked his head under the trash can and was speaking to someone but Tigerstar couldn't tell who when something caught Tigerstar's eyes it was another cat who's pelt was silver but Tigerstar just looked back at raven who was coming back from talking to someone

"Ok Tigerstar fallow me" Raven said

"Who is that?"Tigerstar asked raven looking at the silver cat

"Oh that is Silvermoon he's probably waiting for Bloodfang to go hunt with" raven said

"Hay, that Redblaze I believe right" Tigerstar asked raven

"The cat I saved you from earlier this morning, what about him?" raven said

"Is he always like that?" Tigerstar asked

"No he's normally nicer but you probably got him after dealing with some rouge our something" raven said

"Ah so where are we going?" asked Tigerstar

"To meet tiger at Scourge's corner fighting grounds" raven said

"But it's not even sun high yet?" Tigerstar said

"Who said it was a short walk?" raven said


	13. Chapter 11 tiger vs tiger

Chapter 11 – tiger vs. tiger

It was barely sun high when raven and Tigerstar turned the corner to come face to face with Tigerscar

"Is this tiger's challenger?" he asked raven

"Yes, is she ready?" raven asked

"Yes, she's in scourge corner" Tigerscar said

"here take him to the forest cats sides im going to talk to her real quick I'll be over there in a while" raven said leaving Tigerstar with Tigerscar

"Fallow me you scrap" Tigerscar said

Tigerstar fallowed the massive cat which he looked like an apprentice compared Tigerscar

"Which puny clan are you from?" Tigerscar asked

"Um w…wind….windclan" Tigerstar shuddered

"Ha you have no chance against tiger" Tigerscar laughed

"Well you shouldn't underestimate me" tigerheart said

"Here you are to stay till the fight starts" Tigerscar said then walked away

Tigerheart looked around to see blood splatters against the fence and to see cat bones laded out against the whole field it sent a shiver up Tigerstar's whole body would he be the next cat to be added to the sidelines?

"You ready Tigerstar?" said a cat

Tigerstar turned his head to see a black spotted she-cat

"As ready as I can be bloodmoon" Tigerstar said

"So I guess raven told you who I was, well good luck against my sister your goanna need it" she said with a smile

Tigerstar then heard a screech and he saw a black tom with white yang signs on his face and a necklace with a blue tear drop

"We are gathered here for the first leader vs. leader challenge if the leader of windclan can last a good 5 min he will have won but if he can't then he has lost and he must head back to his clan in defeat" said the cat

All the cats cheered as the cat then said

"We have in scourges corner tiger and in forest cat corner we have Tigerstar of windclan" said the cat

As all the cat's shouted out for Tiger this made Tigerstar's fur prick at the chance to prove himself to these cats

"The rules are stay in the ring or be disqualified" said the cat then he looked at tiger and Tigerstar

"Are we ready to fight!" the cat said

And there was uproar of shouts for the sideline cats

"Ready" the cat shouted

Tigerstar crouched down muscles relaxed

"Set" the cat shouted backing out of the arena

Tiger crouched and smiled with glee

"Fight!" the cat shouted

And tiger and Tigerstar lunched at each other Tigerstar wasn't expecting the knocking force of tiger as she pinned him down as they fell from the sky Tigerstar landed with a thud knocking the air out of him and tiger ranked his belly he cried out in pain then his warrior instincts kicked in and he clawed at tigers belly with his back legs and she got off and spun around quickly to face him as he hoped up the few short moments Tigerstar could see the glint in tigers eye out of pure energy that came from battle and Tigerstar then waved back and forth on his hunches his tail trashing and tigers eyes fallowed every movement and then she went side to side and hit each of Tigerstar's legs and he fell down on the ground and then tiger bit into his scruff pain shot through his body but he remembered this was not a fair fight it was a fight for life and then the thought of his brother dying before he could even feel the thrill of battle and imagined tiger as sparrowfether and fire appeared in his eyes and he jumped loosening tigers grip on his scruff and flipped over landed on her knocking the air out of her but she got up quickly and slashed out and Tigerstar then dodged and slid to the fence and jumped and held on and jumped down on tiger and then clawed her back then tiger rolled over and dug her claws into his belly and bit on his throat he cried out as tiger kept clawing ripping fur and flesh then Tigerstar fell limp playing dead the trick that saved him from death and tiger let go and got out from under him and put her paw on his back and the cats went wild then Tigerstar jumped up and pined her his claws at her throat and his back legs on hers he smiled and stared into her eyes which still had the fire that burnt deep down in her

"That's it! He's dead!" Tigerstar heard out from the crowed

"Time, Tigerstar won the challenge!" said the black cat with yang designs

Tigerstar got off tiger that jumped up and looked at Tigerstar

"Nice job Tigerstar you should teach me some of those moves" she said

Then Redblaze came and licked tiger on the cheek and stared at Tigerstar

"You were exhalent tiger I would not want to fight you for real" Tigerstar said

"You're lucky cat that raven and Silvermoon were holding me back or you wouldn't be here" Redblaze growled

"Hay Redblaze its ok im not hurt see" tiger said trying to calm Redblaze down some

"Yha I doubt she in as much pain as im in" said Tigerstar

Redblaze looked at tiger

"Im glade he dint hurt you tiger" Redblaze said wrapping his tail around hers

"um Redblaze right, im sorry if I did hurt her I won't be here long I just need to find some stuff out and I'll be gone you won't have to deal with me" Tigerstar said

Redblaze looked at him kindness in his eyes

"No im sorry we got off on the wrong paw I was just edgy because of some sayianclan cats trying to once again steal our pray, the nerves they have" Redblaze said

"Well nice to meet you Redblaze" Tigerstar said with a kind smile

"You to Tigerstar" Redblaze said

"Tigerstar come we must go somewhere to talk" tiger said

"Right"Tigerstar nodded

"Love you Redblaze I'll be right back ok" tiger said

Redblaze licked her on the cheek again and headed back to Bloodclan camp


	14. Chapter 12 dustpelt

Chapter 12 – Dustpelt 

Tiger then tilted her head to show to fallow her and Tigerstar the fallowed they walked past many stores and corners and alleys to a big fence which tiger jumped to the top of and so did Tigerstar

"So our other family which has been split in so many ways which do you want to know first my brothers or my sisters?" tiger asked

"Your brothers" Tigerstar replied

"The closest or the distant ones?" tiger asked

"The closes ones" Tigerstar said

"The Bloodclan or other?" tiger asked

"The others" Tigerstar said

"Ok well there's only three other clan cats who are my brother Darkstar, Scarstar, and Scourge who do you want to know about?" tiger asked

"Well how about this darkstar" Tigerstar said

"Ok well he's not the part of the family im not as proud of but somehow you have to be" tiger said then jumped down from the fence

Tigerstar jumped down after her" why aren't you proud of him he made it to be a leader"

Tiger stopped and dropped her head "it's on how he got to be leader and how many know him as Darkfire"

Tigerstar stopped dead in his tracks "Darkfire you mean the shadowclan deputy?"

Tiger nodded "yes he pretends to be deputy when he really has hundreds of life's he can be killed repeatedly and come back easier than any normal leader that's because of his real clan" tiger looked up to the sky it fading into shaded of red fitting the moment

Tigerstar looked to red sky "what's his real clan?"

Tiger closed her eyes" sayianclan a clan you should fear because of their gifts from starclan or as they call it huntingclan and somehow there huntingclan is stronger than both darkforest and starclan combined"

That sent a chill up Tigerstar back _'stronger than starclan and darkforest combined' _"so what did darkstar do to become leader of sayianclan?" Tigerstar asked

Tiger looked over at Tigerstar" He killed his father in cold blood just after his father was warned about betrayal in his clan and of his other family in windclan"

Tigerstar dropped his head and cried a little but then asked "and how old was he?"

Tiger put her tail on his shoulder "he was only 4 moons old and this is what stared the whole crash of the friendly and kind clan into a more bloodthirsty than us and more powerful alliances" she said nudging him

Tigerstar then sat up strait and looked at tiger "what happened after his dad's death?"

Tiger than looked back at the sky "he grew older and then killed his mother in a fire"

Tigerstar looked to the sky "and then what happened after he killed his parents"

Tiger then closed her eyes again "he got a mate and as the kits were born his brother dustpelt had tried to uncover all his brothers evil deeds" tiger opened her eyes "and then he tried to kill his mate but he still doesn't know she has lost half of her fur and the skin has hardened so she calls herself lostdragon"

Tigerstar looked at tiger that still seemed to show no emotion what's so ever "Has anyone stood up to him since his brother did?"

Tiger shock her head "not since what happened to dustpelt"

Tigerstar then looked out to the forest that lay in front of them and he could have sworn that the brown cat that was named dustpelt was standing there with a deep gash in his chest bleeding out and coughing up blood and yelling out someone make the clan believe me as he fell life less to the ground Tigerstar stood up to race to his side but noticed that tiger saw nothing and was staring at him with confusion on her face

"What happened to his brother?" Tigerstar asked looking at the spot where he saw the cat die

"Darkstar challenged him knowing his brother was weaker than him and killed him with a blow to the chest and left him there to bleed and cry out in pain to the forest the empty forest" tiger said looking at Tigerstar

"Did dustpelt die here in this clearing?" Tigerstar asked walking over to the spot

Tiger nodded

Tigerstar laid down in the spot where dustpelt died and then looked to the sky_ 'im sorry you had to go like that and I thank you for the life you gave me you were a brave cat and should have died honorable instead of the way you did thank you dustpelt' _Tigerstar then stood up to be face to face with dustpelt who was smiling happily and had been freed from the twoleg collarthen dustpelt touched noses with Tigerstar

"No thank you for freeing me I died as a kittypet and now can die as a warrior I and grateful of you Tigerstar" Tigerstar then looked over at tiger who still dint show any emotion but he noticed the starry cat in her eyes

"This is dustpelt he granted me one of my life's and is grateful for helping us free him of the twoleg's" Tigerstar said looking at tiger then dustpelt stood up and walked to tiger

"Thank you tiger for helping freeing me, know that I will be watching over Bloodclan now and forever" dustpelt said

Tiger just looked at the starry cat and nodded "thank you dustpelt of sayianclan"

Then the starry cat disappeared into the night as the night sky came out

"We should head back to Bloodclan camp it's getting late" tiger said

"I think im going to sleep here tonight when you wake up come and wake me up if im not already awake" Tigerstar replied


	15. Chapter 13 the hurt

Chapter 13 – The Hurt

As tiger jumped over the fence Tigerstar lied down where dustpelt had died and then looked up to the sky to see a star shining down on him and it seemed to wink at him and become the same brightness as the others Tigerstar smiled and winked back at the star and fell asleep

Tigerstar came into a clearing but not the same one as he had been it looked so different and then a cat came out of the cave the was off in the distances and then saw a cat come from the bushes and confront the cat that came from the cave which looked at the cat with a smile the other cat not returning it then a short moment after there was a screech and the cat that came from the cave fell dead Tigerstar burst from the bush and attacked the cat that just killed but he went through the cat and landed on the other side of the cat 'what's going on' thought Tigerstar as then he saw a rustle from the same bush he was at and the cat that killed the other looked at the bush and growled and raced after the sound when another cat came and looked at the dead body and started to cry and picked up the dead body and Tigerstar fallowed he tried to talk to the cat but the cat dint respond then he jumped in front of the cat but the cat walked strait thought him.

"Tigerstar wake up im here" said a voice

Tigerstar then opened his eyes to see tiger's paw

"Well I dint know you were such a hard sleeper" she joked then sat down

Tigerstar yawned and sat up

"So how was your sleep?" tiger asked

"Um… fine yours?" Tigerstar said still a little sleepy

"Good thanks for asking" tiger said

"So what is today's new family thing?" Tigerstar said

"Well I never finished on darkstar" tiger said

"One question how did he murder his father?" Tigerstar asked

"No one knows the clan still thinks it's a rouge that killed him" tiger replied

"Ok so we got to where he killed his brother" Tigerstar said

Tiger nodded remembering the previous day in the clearing "After his brothers defeat Darkfire came back to the clan victorious and he made some new codes to sayianclan which was when a kits 6th moon came they were to become a warrior in huntingclan's eyes by surviving without the clan's help and that there are different ranks in the clan elites, high-class, warriors, and low-class and it has remanded a solid hold on sayianclan and with his son coming in to deputy I doubt it's going to stop at darkstar" tiger sighed

Tigerstar sat up and then looked into the clearing and sighed "so about scourge who was he?"

Tiger sat up and looked a little more proud "scourge was the first Bloodclan leader and he was the one who brought down Tigerstar yes he was killed by firestar but while he was in Bloodclan he had multiple mates one was scareye who is Scaredblood and yang's mother another one was cloudedstrem which is midnights mother the other is starrynight which is bloodmoons mother there all sisters and brothers but from different mothers just like darkstar and Scarstar and scourge are all brothers just different mothers"

"Wow that's impressive, and who was scourge?" Tigerstar asked

"He was a very sad and hurt cat but no one knew that except for me and now you" tiger replied

"Why was he sad?" Tigerstar said

"his kithood wasn't the happiest even if he was a kittypet his siblings picked on him and he found a way into the forest and had a good time he came back the first time but when his sister said that the twoleg's would throw him in a river he ran away from home and he came face to face with pinestar, bluefur and Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw cut his ear and tore off his bell and that is why scourge wanted revenge on Tigerpaw who turned into Tigerclaw and into Tigerstar who came to have scourge help him get his revenge on firestar and the clans but scourge had other plans and killed Tigerstar" tiger said

"What was he like most of the time?" Tigerstar asked

"He was a kind hearted cat with a thorn in his heart which was only healed with hate and so he would be very aggressive at times and that is what cats feared the mean, aggressive and cold hearted cat who kills for the fun of it but when you actually joined the clan you could see the kind, warm hearted and helpful cat he really was and it was nice to be around but that was only half of the time he was nice and the other half he was mean" Tiger said

"Wow I never knew that he experienced so much and I never knew about his kits and well where do you come into this?" Tigerstar said

"I am scourges older sister" tiger said

this chapter is not finished yet ~ verto


End file.
